DoctorDonna Shuffle Challenge
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: this was really fun. This was a challenge that was given to me by a fellow writter. try this yourself. My couple was Doctor/Donna...its rated M for stuff...u'll find out trust me.


_Doctor Who was the fandom I chose, and the pairing was, and forever shall be __**Doctor/Donna**__. This turned out to be fun and not so fun. Enjoy_

**iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**1. She's so lovely – The stiff Dylans**

The Doctor walked down the hall smiling. He had just watch Donna disappear into her room. They had gone shopping today. She had tried on many different things and the Doctor had found his mind wandering a bit. He felt his cheeks go red when the thought of Donna standing in nothing but her undergarments, biting her bottom lip like she did when she was nervous or flirting. He shook his head and walked briskly into his room. God, why did he find Donna so lovely?

"Doctor, can I show you something?" she asked on the other side of the door. The Doctor grinned, his imagination running wild.

**2. Gotta be somebody - Nickelback**

The Doctor sat in the study thinking incredible hard. He had just gotten Martha's wedding invitation. So far everyone he knew had found somebody. Sarah, Martha, Rose, Mickey, even Jack! There had to be somebody for him, didn't there? He sighed and furrowed his brow. He heard the door open and shut. He looked up to see Donna standing next his chair. She gave him a small but warm smile. She leaned down and told him _'that everything would be okay,'_ kissed his forehead and left. Maybe there was, it's just that he was looking in all the wrong places. He smiled and left the study.

**3. Bubblegum – The Stunner's**

Donna laughed as the Doctor watched her chew her bubble gum. He licked his lips as she popped it.

"Want a piece?' she teased blowing a bubble and then proceeded with her tongue licking up the few pieces that landed on the outside of her mouth. He nodded and leaned forward a bit. "Then come get it." She spoke with lust. Before she knew it the Doctor had captured her lips in a searing kiss. His hands traveled to her waist and tugged on her pajama pants.

**4. Behind the blue eyes – The Who**

The doctor walked through the silent TARDIS. He was so lonely now with Donna gone. He felt anger surge through him. Why did she have to go and touch his stupid hand! He turned and slammed his fist into the wall. He lowered his head and held in a sad sob. She had to go and leave him. She never got him, never. She had no idea what it was like to be hated, to be so lonely, to be the bad guy all the time. This was her fault. He hated her for it too. If it weren't for her he'd be off enjoying some far off planet, but no he was here sulking. Why didn't she just try to understand him? Why did she have to leave him all alone? Why?

**5. Foolish Games - Jewel**

Donna watched as the Doctor made out with Rose. Her hand covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Her eyes filled with tears, her knees shaking beyond her control. _This-this isn't true._ She told herself. Earlier the Doctor had told her that he loved her and now he was here with Rose. She hated this game. Because that is exactly what this was to him, a foolish game. He was breaking her heart and he didn't seem to care. She seemed to be tearing at the seam and he was to blame. She turned her back on them and rested against the wall letting tears slide down.

**6. Everybody's fool - Evanescence**

The Doctor watched Donna as she pleased herself. He slid his hand up and down his shaft trying to imagine Donna was doing it. He watched as her climax came. He sighed deeply and rested himself against the wall. He hated this. Having to watch instead of being in there, but lately Donna's been different and he bet it was because of her new suitor. She lied about the bruises and he knew it. He hated how she lied to him like that, hated it.

"Doctor." she said breathless as she rolled to her side and fell asleep.

**7. Because of you – Kelly Clarkson**

Donna sat crying on her bed. Why did this always happen to her? First with Lance, he had used her and betrayed her. And after that she had sworn that she wouldn't let anyone else in. Then the Doctor happened. He came and saved her from herself. They traveled and they had fallen in love or she had at least, but now he had just gone and betrayed her like Lance. This didn't make any sense to her. She had sworn he loved her too she didn't know if it was the kiss or his words but she knew he did. But now did it even matter? She wiped away her tears and stood up. He hated it when she cried, but she was too afraid to stop.

**8. Amazing Kiss - boA**

Donna sat next to the Doctor blushing like mad. Her hands rested on her lap. They had just kissed and it was simple amazing. Donna didn't care how cheesy that sounded, because that's what it was, an amazing kiss. She stared at the back of her hands as the kiss replayed in her mind.

"Donna?" she herd him ask. She looked up at him to see his face was equally flushed.

"Ye-yeah."

"That was, uh- I mean that was amazing." He stammered. Donna's face lit up and she nodded smiling as bright as ever. He chuckled and placed a hand over hers and squeezed. Donna stopped and looked down at their hands. This was amazing.

**9. Fashion – Lady Gaga**

The Doctor nodded to the beat of the song he was listening to. He tabbed his foot in sync with the music and began to dance. His body swaying and turning to the tempo. He glanced in the mirror and watched as he motioned to certain parts of his body as the artist sang them.

"We love designer. Oh-la-la. Fashion!" he sang before laughter filled his room. He turned to see Donna cracking up in his doorway. "Oh boy." He breathed as Donna tumbled to the ground holding her abdomen.

**10. Remember the name – Fort Minor**

The Doctor sat on Donna's old bed and sighed. She was gone. He laid down and slid a hand under her pillow to add better support to his head. He froze when he felt paper slide across his hand. He sat back up, dragging the paper out from under her pillow. He curiously read it. _'The_ _Doctor manual for companions'_

'_This is for future companions of the Doctor. I probably won't be a companion much longer. It's sad but no companions last very long. This is just a tip for you. Here it goes._

_10% Luck_

_20% Skill_

_15% Concentrated power of will_

_5% Pleasure_

_50% Pain_

_100% Reason to be with him_

_Remember that when your with him. Its all worth it even its for a short time.'_

He smiled and laid back down on her bed closing his eyes, letting pictures of her fill his mind, his hand holding onto the piece of paper with everything he had left.


End file.
